Origins: Gangs of Gotham 3
Part 3 of the introduction to the current state of the independent and isolated Gotham City. The issue focuses on the old Italian Crime Families, removed from power, but on the rise under the leadership of Carmine 'The Roman' Falcone. Supported by a section on Founder's Island, the ruined island, stalled in its restoration by the No Man's Land Protocol. Synopsis The Italian Crime Families rose to power in the post-war years, taking over from the Sicilian Families of the Cosa Nostra. ''They in turn were superseded by the rising power of the gangs in the 1980s. However, in recent times, Carmine 'The Roman' Falcone, head of the Falcone Crime Family, has allied the Italian Families, and is leading a resurgence inside independent Gotham City as the Roman Empire. Founder's Island The western island in the Gotham quartet, Founder's Island is home to two of Gotham's oldest districts, Drescher and Otisburg, both of which have fallen into disrepair, and of the youngest, Ryker Heights, built over the former districts, and still under construction. Founder's is also home to Port Adams, Gotham's largest harbour. Organisations on Founder's include: * '''Cassamento Crime Family '- A member of the Cosa Nostra, and longtime rivals of the Inzerillos, in neighbouring Otisburg. Controlling Port Adams, under the rule of Don Santo Cassamento. * Galante Crime Family '''- Another member of the ''Cosa Nostra, ''in official control of the under-construction Ryker Heights, above old Drescher and Otisburg. The rule of Pasquale Galante is contested, however. * '''Gazzo Crime Family - A subservient ally of Carmine Falcone, Don Bobby Gazzo is in The Roman's inner circle. The Gazzo run the remains of Drescher on behalf of the Roman Empire. * Inzerillo Crime Family '- The third of the ''Cosa Nostra ''members to have a hold on Founder's, run by Don Enrico Inzerillo, controlling the ruins of Otisburg, the rivals of the Cassamentos of Port Adams. * '''Rupert Thorne '- The Black Mask's most trusted, and ruthless, lieutenants within the Unified Crime Family. Rupert Thorne holds Wayne International Plaza, within Ryker Heights, and contests the Italian and Sicilian hold of not only the district, but the whole island. Ryker Heights Ryker Heights was a showcase of commercial possibility, a symbol of Gotham City's potential future, which was still under construction during the activation of the No Man's Land Protocol. Many national and international economic powerhouses were invited to build new branches within Gotham, and many have skyscrapers under construction still: * '''LuthorCorp: Gotham ''(LuthorCorp) ''- The intended Gotham-based headquarters for the companies dealings within the city, contesting the established Wayne hold on the city. Under-construction. * Oscorp Building ''(Oscorp) ''- One of many regional branches of the New York-based scientific-industrial organistation. Under-construction. * Queen Public Services, Eastern Seaboard ''(LuthorCorp; formerly Queen Consolidated) ''- Inspired by then-CEO Robert Queen, to serve as launchpad for sorely needed public outreach within Gotham. Suspended after his death and the acquisition of the company by LuthorCorp. Under-construction. * Von Doom Industries Building ''(Von Doom Industries) ''- One of many regional branches of the New York-based scientific-industrial organisation. Initial laboratories completed, finished construction halted. * Wayne International Plaza ''(Wayne Enterprises) ''- The only completed structure, the headquarters of Rupert Thorne's division of the Unified Crime Family.